Question: William starts counting at 22, and he counts by fives. If 22 is the 1st number that William counts. what is the 10th number that he counts?
Explanation: What is the first number that he counts? $22$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&22 + 5 \\ &= 27\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&22 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 22 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 32\end{align*}$ What is the 10th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&22 + (9\times5) \\ &= 22 + 45 \\ &= 67\end{align*}$